Relaxing - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Harry decides to spend a little time soaking in the bath tub until a certain blonde returns from work. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Harry smoothed his hand through his hair, pouring a cap of soap into the hot running water. He let out a little puff of air as the peppermint smell drifted into his nose. Draco and Hermione were staying late to help ship out a new product, so the brunette decided he would spend the remainder of the evening relaxing. He slipped his top off, tossing it into the hamper, running his hand along his chest. This would be the first time he had actually used their tub. Harry turned the taps off, watching scented steam rise from the porcelain. He rid himself of his trousers and underwear, crossing the room to turn the radio on. Humming softly he stepped into the bath, lowering into the hot water.

He sighed, shifting into a comfortable position, resting the back of his head against the cool rim of the bath. He should have brought a glass of wine, he mused, laughing softly to himself. Thoughts drifted as he relaxed into the water, a blonde monster creeping in.

"Hmm, how many times do I need to do this before you listen, Potter?" Draco growled against his ear, pressing his face into the cold stone floor.

Harry chuckled, bucking up against the blonde seated on his hip, aiming an elbow towards a thin ribcage, delighting in the grunt that followed the contact. "As many as you want, Malfoy. You honestly think I'll ever listen?" He muttered.

Draco punched at his side, increasing the pressure on the brunettes head. "I suppose you're right. You've never been one to follow orders." He wound fingers into slightly damp locks, feeling Harry tighten below him, eyes drifting closed. Draco bit his lip hard, feeling something stir in the pit of his stomach. Oh, not now. He thought, swallowing.

"Punch me harder, Malfoy!" Harry goaded, watching the blonde falter slightly as he opened his eyes back up after a few seconds of self collection.

"For fucks sake, stop." He mumbled, hands suddenly lacking conviction as he landed another blow to the boy's ribs. He cried out as he was quickly removed from Harry's hips, the brunette flipping them over and gripping a handful of blonde hair.

Harry shoved the Adonis' face into the pavement, hiss music to his ears as pale skin scraped the rough surface."Fine, if you're too big of a puss to finish this fight, I will." He held his hair in a tight grip, accidentally sliding down the blondes back, slight erection brushing against him as he punched him in the ribs once more. He felt terror wash in waves through his body, wondering if the boy felt it, how could he not?

"POTTER!" Draco cried out, face flaming up as he felt Harry hard against his skin. "Get off of me!" He flailed the arm that wasn't pinned below him wildly, swatting at the boy.

Harry obeyed, rolling away from him, trying to shift his robes to conceal.

"What was that?" Draco asked, scrambling to hide himself as well. He felt a thrill dance along his spine, seeing Harry's cheeks bright with color.

"What was what?" Harry breathed, dragging a hand through his hair, trying to collect himself.

The blonde rolled his eyes, unable to say what he was thinking. He reached up to gingerly wipe the debris from his stinging cheek. "Maybe we should just call this a draw." He muttered after a few long, awkward seconds passed.

Harry huffed, green eyes taking in the raw, red flesh stark against the nearly translucent skin. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He felt anger and lust for the snot nosed blonde run through his body. "I don't think so." Sixteen year old hormones raged as he shoved the boy hard against a stone pillar in the empty corridor they had caught each other in after supper. Harry took a slow breath, watching grey eyes widen as he advanced. "When do we ever draw at anything, Malfoy?" He wound his hand into the fabric of Draco's shirt, the sound of skull thudding dully against concrete as he yanked him slightly. He swallowed hard, eyes raking the blonde, who was nearly frantic.

"Potter..." He muttered, tightening painfully in his trousers as he was held fast by the boy wonder. He felt powerless, emotions running wild with his sanity, wanting to pull the brunette in and kiss him breathless, wanting to kick him hard in the shin. He felt color staining its way down his neck and chest, breath coming in pants, waiting for Harry's next move.

"Yeah?"

"Get on with it." He whispered, hands twitching with the need to shove him. He felt the fist tied up in his shirt press against his ribcage, the brunette coming closer. "I don't have all this time to waste."

Harry laughed, watching grey eyes roll back slightly at the sound. "I think you've got all the time in the world, Malfoy. What've you got to go back too? Pansy? Hmm..." He lowered his voice. "She's just waiting to hop on I'm sure..." He said in a soft, scathing tone, seeing reddened cheeks darken.

"Stop."

Harry pressed his hand harder, hearing a whine pass between full lips. "Sore spot? Even she won't have you?" He let a sick little smile grace his lips, watching the blonde become angry once more.

"Like that's any of your fucking business, Potter?" He spat, eyes growing stormy. "Let me go." He groaned as the pressure on his ribcage increased, his breaths becoming restricted.

"I don't know why neither of us have our wands, this could have been settled a long time ago." He moved forward, seeing a jaw clench. Harry caught Dracos' eye, holding his gaze for a few seconds, feeling the air shift around them. "Although I do kind of like...teasing you like this." He watched Draco fidget, wondering why the blonde, whose hands were both free, hadn't made to remove him from his presence.

"Fuck, Potter." He gasped, gripping him by the shoulder and shoving him hard. He drug a hand over his face, grazing his wound and yelping. "Knock it off!" He glared at him, fixing his shirt, heart thudding loudly in his chest. "We're calling this a draw." Draco took off quickly down the hall before the brunette could snatch him up once more.

Harry was left reeling, harder than he probably should have been. "We will settle this, Malfoy!" He called after the blonde, turning and heading the other direction.

Harry shifted, twitching in the water as he recanted the memory in his head.

"Hey baby!" Lilted into the bathroom as the door pushed open. "Oh damn!"

The brunette grinned, watching his blonde lover enter the bathroom. "Mmm, hey."

"You look comfortable, I was wondering where you were when I walked in and you weren't glued to the telly." Draco came close, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "That my peppermint oil I smell?" He asked, the scent drifting into his nose. He felt his heart leap, eyes raking the little brunette covered in bubbles.

"Yeah, you did a good job, it's kept its scent for a long time." He watched the boy move around the bathroom, removing his tie and tossing it.

"Don't listen to me pee." Draco mumbled, laughing. "Is the water still hot? Do you want me to join you?"

Harry shifted forward, rummaging around for the plug, pulling it to let some of the slightly tepid water out, making room for fresh hot water, and for Draco. "You honestly think I would say no to that?" He said, watching the blonde undress.

He laughed again, reaching down to yank his socks on. "Well, I figured I'd at least ask. I can be courteous, Potter." Draco made his way across the cold tile, opening the door to the shower, reaching inside and grabbing the bottle of lube stashed amongst the shampoo and body wash.

"Mmm, I suppose." He grinned, giving the boy an eye roll. "You think you're getting lucky, boy?" Harry turned the hot water on, seeing bubbles flare back to life, the mint smell intensifying once more.

"It's been a long day, Harry." He said in a soft voice, settling the bottle on the ledge connecting the bath and wall. Draco ran a hand through dark locks, tilting his head back, leaning in and kissing him hard, biting into Harry's lower lip. "I've worked awful hard today, you don't think I deserve a little...release?"

Harry whimpered against his mouth, heart leaping painfully in his chest at Dracos' words. "Get in here." He whispered, shutting the tap off, leaning back and making room.

Draco grabbed his wand, conjuring a cushion, using a sticking charm to fit it to the taps, lest he be constantly whacking the metal with the back of his head, gripping Harry's hand as he climbed into the tub. "God, this feels perfect." He sank down, reaching forward and carefully pulling the brunette into his lap. "How long have you been in here?" He asked, taking Harry's hand and examining his fingertips.

"Not...too...long...maybe forty-five minutes." He bit his lip. "Am I pruney?"

He chuckled. "Should have brought a bottle of wine up here." Draco smoothed his free hand down Harry's chest, playing with the bubbles there. "Yes, just a little."

Harry giggled, leaning in and kissing him gently. "I thought the same thing. I didn't think you'd be home this soon."

"We got everything launched pretty easily, you know how Hermione is, she always thinks that there will be kinks." He swirled his fingertips around Harrys' belly button, letting out a soft whine as thin hips rolled slowly. "Oh."

Harry slid his hands across Dracos' chest, cupping the sides of his face, rolling his hips once more, watching grey eyes slip slightly out of focus. "Yeah?" He goaded.

"Potter." He mumbled, hand winding around to cup at his bottom.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, dragging the tip of his tongue along a pointed chin before taking his mouth in a languid kiss.

"Don't be a brat."

Harry laughed against a full mouth. "You're going to sit here and tell me not to be a brat?" He wriggled his hips, feeling a half hard cock nudging his bottom. "I don't think so." He squealed as fingers drifted down, pressing that member against his entrance.

"I will fuck you right now, boy." Draco threatened, biting at a dusky nipple. He bumped his hips up, pushing just barely inside. "Tear you apart."

He groaned, eyes drifting shut. "No, you're not." Harry whispered, cock twitching as he felt both hands gripping his cheeks, spreading him.

"Oh Merlin." Draco moaned, feeling his tip slip inside, earning a screech from the brunette.

Harry cried out, shifting away and settling into the corner, leaning against the wall. "Ow." He mumbled, biting his lip and giving himself a slow stroke.

"Did that hurt?" Draco said softly, hands gripping the sides of the tub as he moved up onto his knees.

"A little, yeah." He watched his fiance move closer. "You're gonna have to make it up to me, you know."

"Am I?" Draco said, reaching forward and circling Harry, feeling him leap in his hand. "You look so sexy, covered in all these suds."

Harry gave a little laugh, reaching down to play with the heaps of bubbles trapped in dark curls. "Well, you're gonna have to get rid of some of them, unless you want a mouth full of bubbles."

Draco let out a puff of air, giving Harry a lecherous look. "You sure are being bossy." He scooped handfuls of water onto his cock, washing away the soap.

"Here I was having a nice, relaxing bath when this blonde monster comes barging in, trying to stick his cock up my arse without any lube or warning..." He began, grinning when he saw grey eyes roll.

"I'm about to show you what a monster I can be, Potter." He muttered, pressing a now solid Harry against his abdomen, leaning in and licking a stripe across his sac, sucking at each ball. Draco relished the breathy moan issued from his lover.

"Oh fuck." He breathed, dragging a hand through dark hair as grey eyes locked with his, tongue flat as it wound its way up his length. Harry felt his heart thump hard behind his ribcage. He bucked his hips slowly as lips wrapped around him once more, watching his cock slide in and out of that mouth. "Yes, yes, yes." He mumbled, hand smoothing down to play with his own nipples.

Draco whimpered, gripping the sides of the tub as he allowed the boy to thrust into his mouth.

"God, you're so hot." He muttered, reaching out to push fallen bangs out of silver colored eyes. "Letting me fuck that pretty face." Harry bit his lip hard, sliding all the way in, watching pink cheeks puff with effort to not choke. "Mmm." He allowed him to move away, dragging a hand into his hair, tugging. "I love you."

Draco gasped softly, blood surging from his brain as Harry spoke. He nibbled the skin along his tip, grinning as it twitched against his lips. "I love you, too." He reached out, cupping his sac, rolling the skin there, watching the brunettes eyes drift closed. "That feel good, baby?"

He nodded, lip still snagged between teeth. "So good." Harry whispered. "Squeeze them."

He chuckled, obeying, gripping him tightly, pulling them down just slightly, gutteral moan following, causing his own cock to leap painfully under the water. "I want you."

"Dray..." He whined, watching lips trail along his length.

"Do you want me?" He asked, meeting the brunettes gaze, sitting back and letting him catch his breath. Draco reached for the bottle of lube. He watched cheeks burn with color, eyes dark with need. He pumped a little product onto his fingers, wrapping his hand around Harry and squeezing him tightly. "Do you want me?" He repeated.

"Yes, God, yes!" He ground out, jaw clenching as he was stroked at an agonizing pace.

Draco gave a soft laugh, shifting back into the tub, leaning his head against the pillow he had conjured earlier. "Well come on then."

Harry carefully made his way to stand over the blonde. He took a pump of lube and swirled his slick fingers around his entrance. He laughed, looking down at Draco. "This is going to sound stupid, but you're going to have to lift your dick out of the water to lube it up."

Draco shifted, biting his lip as he raised his hips to the surface, using both hands to keep himself steady. "No, you're going to have to lube it up." He groaned as his length was coated, watching the brunette grip the side of the tub with one hand, holding Draco in the other, lowering down. "I didn't think this was going to be such a pain in the ass."

"Pain in your ass or pain in mine?" Harry asked as he pressed.

"You in pain?" Draco asked, eyes raking his lover. He felt his thighs beginning to quiver slightly.

Harry nodded a little, reaching for another squirt of lubricant. "It's a little tight." He muttered, adding the product to the remaining length of Dracos cock. He gasped, foot sliding on the slick porcelain, forcing the rest of Draco inside him.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, shifting his hands, moving down into the water, watching a jaw drop open, wail pouring from parted lips. He wrapped his hands around his waist, bringing him close. "Oh my God."

Harry clenched his fist, punching at the wall as he was pulled into Draco's lap. "Merlin that fucking hurt." He pressed his face into the crook of a pale shoulder.

"You didn't...tear or anything...did you?" Draco asked, hand drifting down to cup his bottom. He felt Harry breathing hard against his skin.

"I don't think so." Harry muttered, kissing along the curve of Draco's neck. "God damn." He breathed, legs quaking from the quick shock of pain.

"Does this hurt?" He murmured, running his fingertip around the skin of his pucker. Draco leaned his head back against the pillow, letting lips trail up to meet his.

Harry shook his head, kissing the blonde deeply, hands winding into damp locks.

He slipped a finger carefully inside him, searching his face. "That?"

Harry sat up slightly, pressing a hand to Dracos chest, moving back against the digit. "No." He let out a soft sigh as another finger was added. "I think it just scared me more than anything." He rolled his hips, brushing the knot inside.

"So you think you're okay, then?" He said quietly, thumbing Harry's nipple. "I love it when you fuck yourself on my fingers, baby." Draco murmured, hand sliding up to cup gently at his throat.

"You ready to try again?" Harry asked, leaning in and kissing him.

"Are you ready to try again?" Draco countered, reaching for the bottle one more time, bringing the brunette up out of the water slightly and swiping slick fingers across his opening. "I'm not doing anything until you're ready, Harry."

"I'm willing to see what happens." He gave his lover a long, languid kiss, twisting their tongues together. "I'll tell you if it hurts." Harry shifted his bottom back, bumping against Draco's cock.

Draco took a deep breath, slipping slowly inside the brunette, searching his face hard.

Harry whimpered, entrance stinging with the intrusion. "Oh."

"What?" He questioned softly, stilling his movements. Draco smoothed his hands up Harry's torso, trying to get him to relax.

"Stings a little." Harry murmured, kissing him a few times, sinking down on Draco, letting out a quiet moan when he was seated. "We're gonna get water everywhere." He began a careful rhythm. "Unless we go...slow."

Draco chuckled, drawing the boy closer and nipping at his chin. "Mmm, maybe we need to go slow." He met dark green eyes, giving him a sly smirk.

"You think you'll be able to keep still that long, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry chided, water lapping at his sides as he stroked himself over Draco.

"Who said I had to keep still?" Draco whispered, reaching down and cupping at his hips. "All you said is that we needed to go slow, right?" He watched a jaw slacken as he slipped all the way inside, tip brushing fully across the bundle of nerves inside.

"Is that what I said?" Harry uttered in a breathy voice, lips twisting into a devilish little smile as the blonde moved. "That feels so good, Draco." He gripped at the edge of the tub, holding still.

"Mmm, does it?" He rotated his hips in a careful circle, water sloshing dangerously close the the lip of porcelain. Draco felt his heart swell as he saw dark eyes slip out of focus, soft cries falling from kiss bruised lips as he thrust upwards.

Harry nodded, reaching up and pushing damp blonde bangs back, brushing their lips gently together. "Fuck." He whimpered at a particularly harsh thrust.

"What?"

"That was really deep." He said with a little laugh, teeth sinking into a full bottom lip.

"A good deep?" Draco questioned, hands roaming his back and behind.

Harry giggled, pressing down. "Yes, a very good deep." He slid his hand down to circle himself. "Do it again." He whispered.

The blonde happily obeyed, fingers gripping his bottom, pumping carefully, relishing in the growl issuing from Harry. "I love watching you come undone, Harry Potter."

Harry gave a whispy laugh, face scrunching in pleasure as Dracos tip battered his knot, orgasm beginning to pool hot in the pit of his stomach. "I love when you make me come undone, Draco Malfoy."

"I fucking love you, baby." He growled, digits tightening as he sped his rhythm, water tipping from the sides of the tub.

"You're making a mess." Harry teased, pressing their sweat slick foreheads together, stroking himself in time. "I love you, too."

"That's what cleaning charms are for." Draco muttered, capturing the brunette in a hard kiss, pressing his length all the way in, his need to come nearly overtaking him as Harry gave a satisfied cry. "Take all of it, I know it feels so good." He said in a low, raspy voice.

"Merlin it does, please Draco!"

"I want you to come for me, while I'm so, so deep inside you." He murmured, keeping steady eye contact as he held Harry tightly, twitching inside him as the brunette franticly stroked.

"Oh fuck, Dray." He muttered, heart clutching in his chest at the blondes words.

"You're awful mouthy tonight, boy." Draco teased, thrusting up, dragging the tip of his tongue along Harry's chin, face splitting into a chesire grin as the boy wonder crumpled, shuddering violently in his lap with the force of his orgasm.

"Fuck." Harry whined, heart pounding in his ears as he slumped against his lover. "Your turn." He said quietly, lips trailing up to suck at the patch of skin behind his ear, feeling a solid Draco twitch.

He growled, giving a few agonizing thrusts, hearing Harry mewling with each pass. He trembled, orgasm taking him suddenly, pulsing through him, filling the brunette. "Oh my God." He sighed, leaning his head back against the conjured pillow, sweat trickling from his temple. "This water is super cold."

Harry laughed, draping his arms over the edge of the tub so their torsos were flush. "Well, I'm awful warm." He kissed Draco softly. "Want to get a snack?"


End file.
